Pandora Labs
Summary '''Pandora Labs' is the main underlying antagonist of the Horrorclix expansion, The Lab. They are the cause of most of the monsters and killer technology running ramped in the town of Morten. It is assumedly run by Dr. Jonathan Varley, a demented man, who at age 8 was already doing a human test with a giant ameba. The entire lab has very shady individuals among its ranks. Some are straight up sadists and psychopaths like the unnamed "Lab Assistant", who traps and abducts people from the town for experiments. Others are tested on and become monsters. Pandora Labs has no respect for human life. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, 10-A to 9-B, possibly 9-A for researchers/scientists/doctors. Varies, At least 9-C to 9-B, possibly 9-A for creations Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization Name: Pandora Labs Origin: Horrorclix Classification: Scientific Laboratory Kardashev Level: Type I Age: Unknown Population: Unknown, likely over 100 just counting humans and likely far higher including creations Territory: The town of Morten Technology/Abilities: Life Manipulation (Reanimated human corpses), Disease Manipulation and Corruption (via Zombie Virus), Status Effect Inducement (via Trap, Digital Camera, Torture, and Venom), Non-Physical Interaction (Some humans and all monsters can harm ghosts), Transmutation and Corruption Nullification (via Reversion Serum), Fire Manipulation (via Molotov Acid Cocktail and Pyrokinesis), Acid Manipulation (via Molotov Acid Cocktail and Lab Assistant), Paralysis Inducement (via Bolus Infusiom), Transformation (via Gender-Change Ray, Unfortunate Side Effects, Enforced Mutation, and Reptovirus), Extrasensory Perception (via X-Ray Goggles, EMP Detector, and Oscilloscope), Duplication (via Cloning Technology), Electricity Manipulation (via Defibrillator, Immobilizing Collar, and Lightning Field), Sleep Manipulation (via Experimental Injection and Tranq Rifle), Martial Arts (Unknown type), Self-Destruction (via Unfortunate Side Effects), Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2 for various robots), Frenzied Mode (via Frenzy; for some monsters and humans), Immortality (Types 2, 7, and 8; Zombies only), Durability Negation (via Assassin and Pain), Enhanced Senses (Some creations), Non-Corporeal (For Frothweilers), Body Control, Rage Power (via Rampage and Rage), Statistics Amplification (via Agony, Leather Straps, Scalpel, Spree, Accuracy, Slash, Boss, and Hunter), Weapon Mastery and Skilled Marksmanship (For various humans), Genius Intelligence (Various scientist and researchers), Insanity Inducement (via Injection), Poison Manipulation (via Venom), Surface Scaling and Acrobatics (via Leap/Climb), Stealth Mastery (via Stealth), Healing (via Snack), Passive Fear Manipulation (via Creepy), Attack Deflection (via Deflect), Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Lygokinesis, Death Manipulation and Hallucination Creation (Via Reptovirus), Mind Manipulation (via Mind Control), Magic Resistance (via Spellbreaker), Cyborgization (Various types), Natural Weaponry (For many creations), Damage Reduction (via Stamina), Power Bestowal of Status Effect Inducement (via Minion Power: Slasher Minion) Attack Potency: Varies, Athlete level (Members include Victims) to Wall level, possibly Small Building level for researchers/scientists/doctors (The stronger researchers are comparable to higher tier monsters. Said monsters can bury underground at high speeds or are 50ft tall and reach this AP via size. Researchers can harm each other, which scales them above dynamite, grenades, and RPGs). Varies, At least Street level+ (Are comparable to weaker monsters) to Wall level, possibly Small Building level for creations (Comparable to higher tier monsters) Power Source: Unknown, likely electrical Industrial Capacity: Unknown Military Prowess: Unknown, though most of the researchers and their creations are all combat oriented. Notable Individuals: *Dr. Johnathan Varley *Dr. Gavin *David *Lab Assistants, Doctors, Grad Students (Victims) *Lab Assistant *Muttering Igor *Slasher Minions *Doctor Van Raechter Notable Creations: *Zombies (Minions) *Hardhat Zombies *Carnage Bots *Brain Eater *Frothweilers *Pod Zombies *Insect Men *Reptosapiens *Vat-Grown Clones *Proto Cyborgs *Lab Gorillas *Velociraptors *Gyrus *Athena *Giant Ameba *Pod Mother Weaknesses: Pandora labs have very little control over most of its creations, and many of its experiments have led to massive casualties. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Civilizations Category:Horror Characters Category:Horrorclix Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Scientists Category:Life Users Category:Disease Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acid Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Time Users Category:Berserkers Category:Immortals Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Madness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Healers Category:Fear Users Category:Death Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Board Game Characters